Mineraft 1.15: Fight or Flight
TLet us start with some new advancements! Advancements Sky high - Fly past the clouds. Off the ground! - Make a Flycart. More efficient... - Craft a BattleAxe. True Hero - Craft the True Sword. Red ain't my color. - Slay the Red Dragon. Mobs Mummy - Found in desert Pyramids (new structure.) And randomly at night. Mummies are hostile creatures that can go invisible. When they are invisible, only their red glowing eyes can be seen. They act like the Zombie. Penguin - Penguins are found in Iceberg Biomes. They will be slain by Seals (new mob), and Polar Bears. They lay eggs that can be collected. Seals - Seals are found in oceans under the Iceberg Biome. They attack fish and other penguins. They are neutral to Players. Ghost - Ghosts are commonly found in any type of structure at any time of day. They follow and haunt the player until the player slays the ghost by using a Crossbow. Squirrel - Squirrels are usually found in any forest type. While cutting a tree down, Squirrels will try to escape the player by running at a high speed. Squirrels will actually attack the player sometimes when the tree is being cut down, but they will only deal Half a heart. Pigmen - Zombie Pigmen that are not infected! There are 3 types of Pigmen. Warriors, Archers, and Citizens. They are Neutrals when the player attacks one, they all attack. They live in the nether with a new type of village. Meerkats - They live and the desert and can be tamed. They are passive to players. (they were part of the 2018 Biome vote, which the desert is in 1.15.) Blocks Cloud block - A fluffy, soft block that can be used to make new items and materials. It can also be used to reduce fall damage. Magma Cream block - Bouncy like a slime block, but gives the player Fire resistance for 30 seconds. SkyWood - A new type of wood that is Blue. SkyWood Planks - A new type of Blue planks. Chairs - Chairs can be sat on to slowly regenerate health over time. Palm Wood - A new type of Wood in the desert. Palm Planks - A new type of Planks than can be crafted out of Palm wood. Boss Red Dragon - The red dragon spawns in the new dimension. It has 50 health and is known as a Sub-Boss. The red dragon is bigger than the wither yet it is smaller than the Ender Dragon. The way they attack is striking down on the player by flying towards them. the way they are summoned is Braking the Moss pillars in the Sky dungeon. New Dimension The Sky Dimension - The Sky dimension is a new Dimension that has new mobs! Sky Mobs Creepig - A creeper that is in the position of a pig. That has a small explosive radius and are faster than normal creepers. Flying pigs. - These mobs are just that, Flying pigs. when saddled, these are easy ways to get the advancement: When Pigs Fly. Giant - The Giants are back! Giants live near a new structure which is the Beanstalk. Structures Pyramid - Pyramids hold many treasures and a Casket that you can open. you could either get lots of goodies, or get a mummy. Beanstalk - Beanstalks are found in the over-world and lead to the new dimension if you climb it. Sky Temple - The sky temple contains many Treasures and contain the Pillars to Spawn The Red Dragon. Weapons and Tools. Battle Axe - the Battle Axe is a new Axe type that is more efficient than it's original tool, The Axe. The Battle Axe does 11 attack damage and chops trees down quickly. Its durability is very strong. Fire Sword - The new sword Is crafted by Surrounding a Diamond sword with Flint and Steel. This sword is as Powerful as the Diamond sword, but has a Fire Aspect. Ruby Tools - They are as strong as Iron tools, but have the most Durability and speed of all Tools. Except... True Sword - The true Sword is the Strongest Sword in the game. To craft the True Sword, You must collect a new item, True Shards. Surround a Diamond Sword With the other 5 types of swords and the True Shards. The sword does 14 Attack damage and the Critical is 19. The durability lasts almost forever. Parachute - The new Parachute is made with 3 Cloud blocks and 4 Sticks. This slows down your fall when worn. FlyCart - The FlyCart is a new Vehicle that flies in the air. It is crafted with Feathers surrounding a Minecart. Foods Corn - Corn is a new Crop that has a fast growing time of 1 Minecraft day. They fill 2 Hunger points each and are common among Zombie drops and Villages. Coconut - Coconuts are found in Jungles and Palm trees. They cannot be grown by using a farm, (unless you have a palm tree farm.) and fills 1 Hunger point. Minor Changes Zombies now drop Carrots more Often. Skeletons can now shoot down doors. Emeralds are now 1% more common. Vindicators now Join in with Pillagers during Pillaging. Major Changes Like the new Pandas, Villagers can have Personalities. For example, Some villagers have a Paranoid personality, which means that they will run from everything but other villagers. Animals like Pigs, Cows, Etc. now run from the player if He/she is holding a sword. Zombies now charge the player If the zombie is wearing armor. Mobs now jump over 1-3 block gaps. Spiders now have a new animation when climbing walls. Wolves now howl. Birds chirp in forests. Villagers now drop items. The items they will drop are Leather, Paper, coal, rotten flesh, feathers, and bones. Though, these drops are their trades and are very rare. Endermen now can take torches, beds, Chairs, Saplings, and Bushes. Baby mobs for Endermen, Skeletons, Spiders, Wither Skeletons, Ghasts (which are little Larvae), Iron golems, And Snow golems. Spider heads and Endermen Heads are now obtainable. Killer rabbits now Naturally spawn, but they are easier to Identify, for they are more of a reddish-brown color. Remember that this is just a Fan creation and these are my own opinions. I tried to make it as Realistic to Updates as possible, and I hope I did a good job. In fact, I am working on a mod for this! Once the mod is done, I will make a link to it. I hope you liked this! Category:Fan Made Updates